


December 16, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm here for a midnight snack. I'm not going to battle any creatures this time,'' Supergirl said. She sat at the table and focused on the cake slice





	December 16, 2004

I never created DC canon.

The sight of a chocolate cake slice was why Amos smiled. After he approached the slice, he took the plate it was on and walked to the kitchen table. He placed the plate on the table and lifted a fork. His eyes were wide the minute Supergirl appeared.

''I'm here for a midnight snack. I'm not going to battle any creatures this time,'' Supergirl said. She sat at the table and focused on the cake slice.

Amos frowned and remembered Supergirl protecting him from a creature recently. ''Get a fork.'' He viewed her smile before she obeyed and returned to him. He then smiled with her as they enjoyed their father-daughter midnight snack.

THE END


End file.
